Improvements in communication networks and consumer adoption of telecommunication devices have fueled the growth of delivery of health-related services and information via communication technologies. Remote examination services or tele-visits can supplement in-person visits to medical professionals offices such that patients and medical professionals are at remote locations during an examination, for example. However, the development of health-related services, such as remote examination, have lacked the needed precision, in large part, because the interaction between patients and medical professionals have been limited by traditional telemedicine techniques.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for improved interactivity and accuracy in telemedicine services.